Chaldea Girl's Wrestling!
by devilnightking100
Summary: Since I can't seem to leave this type of thing alone, here we go again. Between singularities, Ritsuka notices Mash ducking into a room in the halls. After talking with a few more Servants coming by, he decides to investigate. What does he find? A wrestling club for the female Servants! No real plot, just something I'm gonna work on when I'm bored or writer's-blocked. T for now.
1. Finding the Club

_**While browsing some deviantart stuff, I found a surprising amount of Servant vs Servant stuff. And well, that got me thinking and here's chapter 1 of the result.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

As he wandered the halls of Chaldea on some rare off-time, Ritsuka Fujimara noticed his beloved Kohai, Mash glancing around nervously before ducking into one of the rooms. "Okay." Ritsuka muttered, his curiosity getting the better of him as he approached the door.

"Hey Master, what are you up to?" came a loud voice behind him. Ritsuka whipped around to see Mordred and Martha approaching him.

"O-oh, I just saw Mash come in here, and I was curious." Ritsuka explained.

The Saber laughed. "Well, hate to say it, but this is a bit of a club meeting some of us put together." she informed.

"That's right." Martha added with a small smile. "We do let non-members come in sometimes, but it usually costs them QP, so we can afford some of the club's necessities, you understand."

Mordred laughed. "Got that right! Then again, I don't exactly think Fergus is paying to watch the action." That got a raised brow from Chaldea's last Master. "Anyway, we're starting soon, so unless you got the QP, you'd best skedaddle."

With that, the Saber and Rider entered the room and the door closed in Ritsuka's face. The boy considered entering, but his mental debate was interrupted when Nightingale came around the corner. "Master, is there something you needed here?" the nurse asked curiously.

"Oh, Head Nurse!" Ritsuka greeted. "Are you in this club thing Mordred and Martha were telling me about too?"

"Indeed." Nightingale replied. "Though I did need some convincing from the other members to participate, as it centers around causing injury rather than healing it."

"Okay, I'll bite." Ritsuka cut in, slightly worried. "What kind of club is this?"

To his deep surprise, the Berserker blushed, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "Perhaps it would be better to show you than simply explaining it? I can cover the entry cost if you don't have enough." she offered.

Ritsuka shook his head. "Some of the others helped me grind during a minor singularity, and I've been getting more Craft Essences than I know what to do wit. I'll be fine."" He assured. Nightingale nodded, and the two entered.

"Welcome." Shuten greeted as the Master and Servant entered. "Price of admission is 10000 QP. If you have a membership card, please show me before going through." she requested. Ritsuka paid the QP, and Nightingale flashed a small plastic card that Shuten scanned. "Thank you, and have fun!" As they left, the demonic Assassin chuckled to herself. "I wonder how Master will react when he finds out what we girls are doing here every week or so." The door opened again. "Welcome! Oh, Fergus! You know the drill by now."

...

As Ritsuka and Nightingale came to the second door, or doors as there were two, Ritsuka looked at the signs. "Why do you have a 'Members' and 'Visitors' door?" the Master asked.

"Step inside, and all will be made clear." Nightingale assured, opening the 'Members' door and slipping inside wordlessly.

Figuring he had nothing to lose, Ritsuka entered the 'Visitors' door. _The Light, it burns!_ The Master shielded his eyes from the glaring lights as he entered the room. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked around. the walls seemed to have bleachers all across them, and looking at the center, he saw...

A wrestling ring.

"What the actual fuck?" he asked.

_**And done! I want to make it very clear that this is only the first chapter. I'll be writing at least five, probably more. But I am willing to take requests for matchups. Two major conditions:**_

_**1) Wrestlers have to be female (Hard as it is to find them in Chaldea, am I right?)**_

_**2) More of a "Keep this in mind" Noble Phantasms, Active Skills, and spells are prohibited. This is a contest of strength between the Servants.**_

_**3) If you know a song you think would work well with a chosen Servant, please add that too.**_

_**On a side note, for no particular reason, does anyone know a good intro song for Quetzalcoatl and Tomoe Gozen? **__**Alright then, I guess leave a review and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	2. Jeanne vs Alter

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Ritsuka stared open-mouthed at the wrestling ring, convinced someone was playing a joke. Especially considering Mash, the gentlest person he knew, came into this room. _But, it's not like she's weak either. She could probably handle herself against some of the others._

"Ah, Master!" came a familiar voice as a heavy arm was slung over his shoulders. "Finally came to witness the fine display this little club has to offer, eh?" Fergus asked. Before Ritsuka could respond, though, the Irish warrior king pulled him along to one of the benches. "Here's the best spot to view all the action. I do wonder who's going to be here today."

"Well, I did see Mordred and Martha come in, and Nightingale came in with me." Ritsuka informed, escaping the Saber's embrace. "And... I also saw Mash come in."

"Mash came today? We're in for a real treat then!" Fergus laughed.

"What are you-" Ritsuka began before music started playing, cutting off his question.

"Welcome one and all to the Chaldea Girl's Wrestling Club!" came another familiar voice. Too familiar. "I'm your commentator, Da Vinci, and here with me today is Medea Lily. Say Hi, Medea!"

"Hi, it's such an honor to be here!" Medea Lily said with a small head bow. "Now on to the part of tonight you really came here for." The small crowd laughed before Medea Lily spoke again. "Oh you all know it's true. Now for our first matchup tonight, it's a battle of the french!"

Ritsuka leaned over to ask Fergus what that meant when a melody the Master recognized as Chosen Ones began playing. "From Orleans, it's Jeanne D'Arc!" The blonde Servant appeared in her white one-piece swimsuit and matching jacket with her dolphin close behind, clicking happily as its master made her way to the ring, smiling and waving to the crowd. "Jeanne is a fan favorite, winning the crowd over with her exemplary sportsmanship both in the ring and in the singularities."

"Yes, she is a heartthrob among our fans and first-timers. It's no wonder she was able to rally her forces to drive the English out of France." Da Vinci agreed. The music switched to what Ritsuka was sure was a RWBY song, I'm the One. "And from the demented mind of Gilles de Rais, Jeanne D'Arc Alter!"

More cheers were heard as the dark representation of the Maid of Orleans appeared with a sadistic grin on her face. Clad in her black bikini and matching coat, the Alter sauntered down into the ring. "Now this is an interesting case, a Servant born entirely of a wish. And her control of dragons is nothing to scoff at." Da Vinci noted.

"Yes, but as our regulars know, use of skills and Noble Phantasms is illegal. Only the strength of the Servants is allowed in the ring." Medea Lily added, causing Ritsuka's ears to perk up. Now _that_ was an interesting bit. "To ensure it, my older self as well as my Aunt Circe have placed a special bounded field around the ring. Which means it will come down to which is stronger here."

The Alter Servant glared at her opponent while the ref (Saber Arturia, the Master noticed absently) went through the normal frisking procedure, though no one expected to find any illegal items on the Jeannes. One wanted to prove she was better than the original, and the other just didn't like cheating of any kind. Arturia did the same with Alter, and once everything was cleared, the Saber Servant gestured for the match to begin.

_DING!_

Alter came out swinging, throwing a wild haymaker at her counterpart, who just grabbed her arm before placing her other hand on the small of Alter's back, shoving the pale Servant down while keeping her arm twisted up, applying an armbar with that same cheerful smile. "And Jeanne starts the match with an Armbar counter! She's won matches with that move, though later in the game. Will Alter be able to break free?" Medea wondered.

Alter wailed in pain and slight embarrassment, as her ass was sticking up in the air, as she tried to get her other arm out from under her. "Come on, can't you do better for your big sister?" Jeanne whispered in her coutnerpart's ear.

"I never agreed to call you that!" Alter shouted, throwing an elbow into Jeanne's stomach hard enough to make the blonde let go. Both Servants got to their feet, circling each other. Alter's impatience got the best of her as she charged her opponent. The sudden movement caught the blonde saint off guard as she was knocked to the mat before Alter just started throwing punch after punch to her opponent's face before the ref came to break it up.

"Oooh, that's gonna do some damage. Alter knocks Jeanne to the mat and delivers a devastating series of punches before the ref interferes." Medea commented.

"Alter is as brutal as ever. Can our Jeanne recover from this brutal beating." Da Vinci added.

As soon as Jeanne was back on her feet, Alter was back on her, getting behind the blonde saint before wrapping her arms around her opponent's midsection and lifting. "Hope you're ready for some _real_ pain!" Alter laughed sadistically as she brought Jeanne's crotch directly onto her knee for an atomic drop.

Jeanne gasped in pain, falling to the mat and writhing as she held herself. But Alter wasn't done yet, grabbing one of Jeanne's legs and wrapping both of her own around it, pulling on the blonde's leg. The hyper-extension the leg lock caused made Jeanne wail in agony as she struggled to reach the rope. "Almost there." she gasped, managing to get a grip on the rope.

Of course, Alter didn't let go immediately, but she did leg go before the five-count and got to her feet. Jeanne hauled herself to her feet, nursing her aching leg before facing her opponent again. The dragon witch just smirked in satisfaction, waiting for her counterpart to make a move.

And move Jeanne did, tackling her opponent to the mat and throwing a couple punches before going for the pin.

The ref appeared. "1..." she counted before Alter kicked out.

"Still want to play, huh?" Jeanne asked with her own sadistic giggle. Maybe she did have a little darkness after all. Jeanne closed the distance between them and delivered two quick jabs to Alter's stomach before throwing a roundhouse to knock her off balance. Alter managed to catch the roundhouse, twisting the ankle she now held in her arms.

"And Alter manages to get another hold in on Jeanne. Things are not looking good for the Maid of Orleans." Da Vinci noted.

Ritsuka was forced to agree. Despite some good moves, Alter had pretty much controlled the fight so far. Then again, he could think of a few times back in Orleans when that was true, and Jeanne came out relatively okay. _But she also had you, Mash, and all of Chaldea behind her those times_. his mind reminded him.

"Looks like it's gonna be Alter's victory today." Fergus declared with a sagely nod.

"Don't be too sure." Caster Cu replied from Ritsuka's other side. "Surprised to see you here, Master." the Sage chuckled. Ritsuka quickly explained why he was here. "The little lady is here? I pity her opponent." Caster Cu laughed.

"Ooh! And a nasty right hook from Jeanne. It seems like she's getting her grove back!" Medea Lily called, catching the three men's attention.

Back in the ring, Jeanne had apparently broken her counterpart's hold and responded with a right hook, as the Lily Servant had noted. Staggering from the painful attack, Alter didn't have time to respond when Jeanne threw three more punches and a dropkick before being knocked against the ropes. Jeanne didn't let up, grabbing two fistfuls of ALter's hair and pulling her forward, right into the waiting blonde's knee. Alter gasped in pain before her vision spun turned upside down.

"And Jeanne nails a German Suplex! Is this it for Alter?"

"1...2.." the ref counted, but Alter kicked out and was back on her feet in an instant. Growling, Alter lunged at her counterpart, throwing a wild kick that Jeanne caught easily.

"Shit." Alter muttered feeling the leg still on the mat kicked from under her as she collapsed.

"Language." Jeanne chided, flipping Alter onto her stomach, pulling her to the middle of the ring, and grabbing her legs. "Now I think it's time you went down!" she screamed, putting Alter into a sharpshooter.

Alter wailed in pain, trying to struggle free. "Let me up you bitch!" she snarled, trying to claw her way to the ropes.

"I don't think so, now tap!" Jeanne commanded, leaning farther back.

Alter could feel her spine beginning to break. She tried, god how she tried, but she couldn't claw her way forward an inch and eventually the pain became too much. "I-I give up." she gasped out.

DINGDINGDING!

"Your winner by submission, Jeanne D'Arc!" Da Vinci called. Everyone cheered as Jeanne waved her hand with a bright smile.

"A well fought match, eh Master?" Caster Cu asked.

"Yeah, though it looked like Alter would win it." Ritsuka replied.

"Well, those two have just about tied their record." Fergus laughed. "But I'm afraid Alter still has three wins on Jeanne overall."

"Wonder who the next matchup is gonna be?" Ritsuka muttered.

"Next up, a grudge match between our newest member and our luca loving goddess! But first, a short intermission so everyone has a chance to use the bathroom and mentally prepare." Da Vinci informed. Everyone got up to stretch their legs as the Jeanne duo walked out of the stadium and back to where Ritsuka assumed was the changing rooms.

"I'll get you next time." Alter swore as she vanished from sight.

_**And done! That went... better than I expected. Next up, a match in honor of the Tale of Setsubun fiftieth floor fight. I was actually a little annoyed that wasn't just a small movie clip, but hey! It gave me the drive to start writing this, so what the hell, right? Anyway, leave a review of what you thought, and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	3. Quetzalcoatl vs Tomoe Gozen

_**Alright, lets get this started!**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"That felt way longer than ten minutes." Fergus noted, taking his seat next to Ritsuka. Caster Cu nodded along.

"And welcome back fans and first-timers. Let's get this second match started!" Da Vinci called, cutting any other discussion off as the crowds began to take their seats again. "As stated before, this will be a grudge match between our lucha loving goddess and a recent addition to both our ranks at Chaldea as well as our club."

Ritsuka mentally checked over the list of new Servants added to Chaldea's ranks. He supposed it could be Ibaraki, this seems like the kind of thing she'd enjoy, but there was something nagging at the back of his head. He was sure the goddess mentioned was Quetzalcoatl, but he couldn't think of anyone she had wrestled that would have caused her to challenge them for a second round.

Well, there was the bit on the fiftieth floor of the tower Shuten made this year... no way. No freaking way. _She _expressly said she was more into the video game version instead of the real sport. But... Quetzalcoatl was nothing if not persistent at times. What he was pretty sure was _This Game _from No Game No Life began playing. "And here she is, the Archer of Inferno, Tomoe Gozen!" Medea called, confirming Ritsuka's suspicions.

Instead of her usual outfit, the white-haired archer Servant was wearing a white sports-bra and gym shorts combo with red trimmings. If he really focused, Ritsuka could also see a matching set of fingerless gloves and knee-high boots. The crowd cheered and Tomoe waved with a bright smile. Walking up to the ring and carefully climbing in, she made her way to her corner with little fanfare before beginning to stretch. "Tomoe Gozen is a new addition, just debuting last week in our ring against our own Nightingale." Da Vinci informed. "It was a hard-fought match, but she managed to pull out a win. Her tenacity in the ring has made her a quick heartthrob in our audience. Be sure to cheer loud for her out there!"

"And her opponent, the Aztec Goddess who proves that even gods can have hobbies, the wrestling queen, Quetzalcotal!" Lily announced. This one was done with a lot more fanfare, with the poncho-wearing goddess leaping out of a fire wall, rolling and having firework fountains shoot up in the air as she struck a pose reminiscent of Romulus, a mariachi band playing in the background. "Our first wrestler here in Chaldea, Quetzalcoatl formed this club with the help of our own Da Vinci and our reigning champion." That caught Ritsuka's attention. Someone else held the championship here? Who could it be? Quetz was still doing her entrance, shadow boxing in the center of the ring before throwing a kick and sauntering over to her corner.

After the usual procedure, Arturia called the two wrestlers to the middle of the ring, where they waited for the signal.

DING

Arturia stepped back, and the match began with Quetz rushing Tomoe, grabbing the platinum's shoulders before bringing her stomach down into the goddess' knee. Tomoe gasped in pain, staggering back before she managed to get her guard up, deflecting another grab her opponent attempted and smashing her fist into the goddess' unprotected side.

Quetz gripped her side as she smiled her cheerful smile. "Si, Si! That's what I wanted to see in the ring!" she cheered. Tomoe took it in stride, keeping her distance.

"Oh? It seems like Tomoe doesn't want to press an attack." Da Vinci noticed.

"Can you blame her? Quetzalcoatl is known for being an insanely strong fighter, able to play the part of an infighter, an outfighter, and a counter all at once." Medea replied. "She's a versatile combatant no matter how you look at it. If Tomoe wants to win, she'll need to be careful."

Back in the ring, Quetz saw her opponent wasn't going to make a move and rushed in, throwing an elbow jab that Tomoe ducked, sticking her leg out and tripping the speeding goddess. Knowing how quick the lucha lover could be, Tomoe sat down and put Quetz into a sleeper hold. Arturia came over to ask if the goddess wanted to submit, but before she could ask, Quetz broke free and slipped into a crouch before charging again, this time drop kicking Tomoe and knocking her to the mat.

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt." Medea flinched. "Quetzalcoatl's dropkick has put many an opponent down both in and out of the ring. Can Tomoe get back up after such a devastating blow?"

The answer was apparently yes as Tomoe slowly got to her feet, rubbing her head where she had been struck. Throwing caution to the wind, the oni attacked. Spearing Quetz, she followed up with two hooks and a roundhouse with such speed that even her opponent couldn't keep up for a second. Pressing her advantage, Tomoe wrapped Quetz in a bear hug and procedded to squeeze.

"Naughty naughty." Quetz chuckled, bringing her knee up into her opponent's stomach to break free of the (surprisingly painful) hold. The blonde goddess had expected to be released and planned to press her attack. What happened was only half right. Quick as a flash, Tomoe was behind Quetz and grabbing her arms again, this time for a fisherman suplex that caused Quetz to gasp in pain.

"Oh! And after being forced to release her bear hug, Tomoe nails her opponent with a fisherman suplex!" Da Vinci winced. "Will this be it? Is this the end of the match?"

"Doubtful." Ritsuka muttered, seeing Arturia come over to count. She got to one before Quetz was on her feet again. _It wasn't that easy in the tower, and it won't be easy here. Can you pull off another win, Tomoe?_ he wondered, trying to tune out what Fergus and Cu were talking about.

Both wrestlers were back on their feet, circling their opponent as they searched for an opening. Quetz, always eager for a fight, was the first to move as she attempted to grab onto Tomoe. The platinum Archer responded by bringing up her knee, catching her opponent in the stomach and causing her to back off. Tomoe followed that up with a tackle, knocking her opponent to the mat before grabbing Quetz's leg. "I saw this in a movie." she informed before straining her muscles and lifting Quetz for a reenactment of Loki vs Hulk. Unfortunately, Tomoe could only slam Quetz down twice before she found her grip shaken and her head suddenly pointed toward the ground.

She realized what had happened just as her head made contact with the mat, blacking out her vision for a moment. "And after shaking free of Tomoe's unconventional attack, Quetzalcoatl unleashes her signature Piledriver! This move has felled gods and demons alike, is it the end for Tomoe?"

Arturia appeared, starting to count. "1...2..." Tomoe kicked out.

"She's up! Tomoe has survived Quezalcoatl's Piledriver." Lily cheered.

"I'm not...going to lose." Tomoe puffed out, getting to her feet.

"I don't really think that's up to you." Quetz replied, grinning evily as she attacked, attempting a flying clothesline. Tomoe ducked the attack on instinct, deciding to use one of her game moves.

"Shoryuken!" she called, remembering her character calling that out as they executed the spinning uppercut.

"Did she just?" Da Vinci deadpanned.

"I believe she did." Lily replied, also deadpan.

Quetz landed with a hard thud, laying motionless on the mat. Tomoe went for the pin and Arturia counted. "1...2...3!" she counted.

DINGDINGDING

"Winner by pinfall, Tomoe Gozen!" Lily announced, Arturia raising the oni's hand in victory.

"A well fought match. Though I must admit I wasn't expecting that final attack." Fergus commented.

"If you gamed with her, you'd expect any amount of game moves." Ritsuka chuckled, happy his gaming buddy had won.

"We have one more match before our main event tonight." Da Vinci informed. "The fifth Emperor vs our Queen of medicine. Be sure to check back before it starts!"

_**And done! Sorry it took so long, I was on a roll with some other stuff and been busy around the house. So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Not enough? And before anyone says it, I know Quetz's Parameters are higher than Tomoe's in all but Luck(where they're even), but hey, my story, my rules! So, I've decided that Ritsuka will, in fact, be coming around on more days than one, so I will be writing more than a few matches. As such, I'm taking requests right now, and I really need an idea for Mash's opponent. Any suggestions? Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see you all next time!**_


	4. Penthesileia vs Nightingale

_**I think I'm gonna answer some reviews before we begin.**_

_**FearTheSoviet: Not even close**_

_**Humberto: To quote a certain soulless flower, "That's a wonderful idea!"**_

_**Now without further ado,**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Ritsuka, Fergus, and Caster Cu returned to their seats just as the next match was about to begin. "And we're back!" Da Vinci said. "Now let's meet our next wrestlers." An instrumental of drums and various brass instruments filled the air. Ritsuka remembered hearing something similar when he let a certain Berserker mess with Chaldea's music controls. "Our first contestant tonight, the Queen of the Amazons, the Berserker of El Dorado, Penthesileia!" Multiple amazons in their usual animal-skin outfits came out with spears held upright. Forming two colums, they used their spears to form an archway as the Berserker appeared, clad in a black bikini. The platinum-haired queen strode forward confidently, smirking at the cheers. "Though her True Name was only recently revealed to us, she's been known here for a while, tearing through her opponents with overwhelming strength and speed." Da Vinci informed as Penthesileia climbed into the ring, turning and dismissing her warriors before coming to the ring. "A favorite to win the championship belt from our current champ, this spitfire has more than earned her place in the ring."

"That's right, and to top it off, she has a near perfect win record here at CGW(Chaldea Girl's Wrestling). Only the Champ and a couple of our veterans have been able to pull out a win." Medea added. "And even then only barely."

Now Ritsuka was really curious. Just who was this champ that could take on _Penthesileia_ and win? She had to be seriously good at taking hits, or very agile. Or both. The music turned to a song Ritsuka recognized from gaming with Tomoe, it was _Keep on Liftin _from Rumble Roses. "And now, our Queen of Medicine, who's solution to a paper cut seems to be a bone saw, Florence Nightingale!"

"A battle of Berserkers? And two that are usually calm but can be sent flying off the handle with the right trigger to boot." Cu muttered, clearly intrigued. The Last Master couldn't say he blamed the Caster. It would be an interesting match to be sure.

Nightingale appeared at the top of the ramp in a yellow bikini that did NOT cover her whole chest, revealing more than a little underboob. "She may be the head nurse, but don't let that fool you." Medea Lily was saying, "This nurse is just as good at causing pain as curing it. She's forced many an opponent to tap with brutal and pinpoint acurate submission holds, and has only been outmatched by a few herself. Guess knowing the human body has its advantages. This will be a hard match for both contestants, for sure."

Both wrestlers met in the middle of the ring, waiting for the signal.

DING

Penthesileia didn't waste any time, throwing two viscious jabs at Nightingale that caused her to stagger backwards from the force of it. Pressing her attack, the amazon wrapped her arms around her opponent, lifting the nurse off her feet, and squeezing for a bear hug. Nightingale wailed in pain before managing to kick free, putting distance between the two and glaring at her fellow Berserker. Taking the offensive, the nurse speared Penthesileia before throwing a right hook that connected with the amazon's jaw, momentarily stunning her.

Of course, that was all she needed as she got behind her opponent and wrapped her arm around the amazon's throat before forcing them both to a sitting position and wrapping her legs around Penthesileia's waist and squeezing with all four limbs. "Ooh. After shaking off Penthesileia's bear hug, Nightingale goes for a sleeper-scissors combo hold. and it looks like our amazon's not doing too well."

Nightingale continued to apply pressure, knowing in a normal human the lack of oxygen would make her pass out before long. But even with the Bounded Field around the ring, Penthesileia was hardly a normal human. Not able to pry away Nightingale's arms, she decided to focus on the areas she could impact, throwing elbows behind her and hitting her opponent's stomach, causing the hold to loosen enough that she could get loose. Both girls getting back to their feet, they circled each other carefully.

Penthesileia was the first to move, throwing a hook and roundhouse that stunned Nightingale for a moment before tackling her to the mat, bringing the nurse over her knee and applying pressure. "A viscous backbreaker from Penthesileia! Will this be it for our head nurse?" Da Vinci wondered.

"Not a chance, she's way tougher than that." Cu laughed.

In the ring, Nightingale wailed in pain as her spine was bent in a very unnatural way. She managed to endure it, though, until she was able to reach for the middle rope, getting a ropebreak. Both getting to their feet, the wrestlers each took a moment to catch their breath. The match may not have gone on long, but both had a bit of a problem conserving their strength. Such is the curse of a Berserker. The two rushed each other, meeting in the middle for a grapple as each tried to overpower the other. Nightingale suddenly twisted her wrists, throwing Penthesileia off balance before throwing her to the ground.

The nurse grinned sadistically as she rolled the amazon over, wrapping her hands under her opponent's legs and moving them arond. "Is she going for a Clover Leaf?" Ritsuka wondered.

"I'm afraid not, Master." Fergus laughed.

"Hospital Bed for sure." Cu agreed, nodding.

Ritsuka was about to ask what the Caster meant, only for a wail of pain to make him turn his attention back to the match, where Nightingale had bent backwards, grabbed under her opponent's chin, and then promptly rolled over onto her stomach, leaving Penthesileia in the air, arms waving in desperation. "There it is! Nightingale's finisher, the Hospital Bed!" Da Vinci announced. "Will this be the end for Penthesileia?"

She tried, by Artemis, she tried, but between being folded in half and her legs being pulled at a rather painful angle, it was too much as she tapped out on her opponent's hand. She was released when Saber instructed Nightingale that she had confirmed the submission.

DINGDINGDING

"Winner by submission! Florence Nightingale!" Lily announced, Arturia raising the nurse's hand in victory. "What a well fought match, let's hear it for our wrestlers!" The crowd cheered as the wrestlers left the ring. "And up next is the main event, a match between our reigning champion and the challenger for her belt! We'll see you all soon!"

_**And done! Well, what did you guys think? I know it was short, but like I said in the chapter, neither is very good at conserving strength. Other than that, good? Bad? Leave a review and I'll see you all next time for the championship match!**_


	5. Championship match: Mash vs BB!

_**So, before I start, I should probably mention I may or may not have gotten Quetzalcoatl on my initial 10 summon. How I did that with my E- luck is beynd me, but whatever! I'm only saying this to stop questions before they start. Now then, the championship match!**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Ritsuka and company took their seats again as Da Vinci began speaking. "And now for the moment you've all been waiting for! The match to decide if we have a new champion or if our champ will defend her title."

"This should be interesting." Ritsuka muttered.

"Indeed, we're in for a real treat tonight!" Fergus laughed, patting his Master on the back(OUCH!).

Ritsuka laughed nervously as he rubbed his aching shoulder before the music for the champion began playing. _That kinda sounds like the music I could swear I heard any time we were in the last battle of a Singularity._ he noted curiously.

"And here she is, the girl with a will of iron, the frontline protector you've all met, our first Demi-Servant and your champion, Mash Kyrielight!" Ritsuka's jaw hit the ground, not believing his ears. _Mash_ was the champion? "Mash has been with us at Chaldea since the beginning, and in an offer from Quetzalcoatl to help her become stronger, gathered the rest of us in this room. What our wrestler goddess didn't expect is that Mash's endurance lets her take every hit, every submission, and keep on coming. Nicknamed the Immovable Fortress by our club members, she is near impossible to defeat, with only three losses under her belt."

"Um, how long has this place been here?" Ritsuka asked, glancing over to Fergus.

"Longer than me, that's for sure!" Fergus laughed. Ritsuka's eyes widened. He may not have gotten Fergus on the first summon, but he had been around since the end of Rome!(_**True story)**_

"It was a couple months after the First Order." Cu informed. "I remember overhearing it from the little lady."

Ritsuka nodded his understanding, turning his attention back to the ring, where Mash was stepping into the ring. She was wearing a white bikini with red trimmings. _Wait, isn't that what she wears under her dress at the beach?_ he wondered. I'll leave it up to your imagination on how he knows that. But what surprised him was the look of determination she normally wore on the battlefield was now set on her face as she handed her glasses off to Arturia, as well as a golden belt that was displayed for everyone. It was clearly the championship belt, if the Chaldea logo on the front was any indication.

Next came the BB Channel music, and Ritsuka's jaw fell once again. "And challenging her for her title, the Moon Cancer Kohai, BB!" the Moon Cancer Servant leaped out with a cheesy grin as Da Vinci announced her. She was wearing that yellow jacket-skirt combo with the white wrappings around her boobs. "Now we all know BB is a bit... unique even by Chaldean standards." If BB noticed the jab, she didn't comment. A blessing as far as the crowd was concerned. "But still she remains one of our most powerful Servants. Of course, she joined the club simply as a new way to torment everyone like the bully she is, but since she's stopped helping with Nobunaga's pranks, I don't think too many people are complaining." There was a light chuckle through the crowd as Da Vinci continued. "But I have to give her credit, she never breaks rules enough to result in a disqualification. An impressive feat for one who claims to break them so well." In the ring, BB gave an impish grin as she took her hat off, putting it on Arturia and covering the Saber's eyes, to which she received a glare.

Both wrestlers took their positions, waiting for the gong. BB took a step forward, intending to strike first.

DING!

Mash had no chance to dodge, taking the punch from her opponent, spinning with the attack to retaliate with a backhand fist that found purchase in BB's cheek. "And BB starts the match prematurely, but Mash spins it to her advantage!" Da Vinci joked, causing groans through the crowd. "Oh hush, it was a pun worthy of my genius!" the Caster pouted.

BB smirked in the ring. "Guess you got used to my tricks after the last time." she noted, dodging Mash's attempt at a grapple.

"Don't forget, I beat you then too." the Shielder shot back, spearing the Moon Cancer before delivering an elbow shot to her face, stunning the purplette. _Now's my chance!_ Mash thought, getting behind her opponent and manipulating BB's body, pulling back for an abdominal stretch.

"And Mash locks in the Ab stretch!" Medea narrated, the stadium filling with BB's wails of pain. "She gets the first submission of the match, but is it enough to put BB down?"

"I-I'm not done yet!" BB groaned, reaching for the rope. Realizing that they were too close for her opponent not to grab it, Mash released her opponent before grabbing her arm, whipping BB into the rope and meeting her halfway with a clothesline. As BB fell to the mat, coughing from the throat impact, Mash saw another chance, grabbing one of BB's legs and lifting. Suddenly, the Moon Cancer grinned, kicking with her free leg right into Mash's boob, causing the girl to gasp in pain, letting her opponent go as she held the attacked area.

"BB!" Arturia warned.

"Bad aim, that's all!" BB defended, not sounding at all convincing. _Not that I expect them to believe me either way._ she thought indifferently as she got back to her feet. Grinning sadistically, she moved on her opponent, shoving her elbow into the Shielder's stomach, causing her to stumble back further, pressing her back to the ropes. Not that that stopped BB, who sparta kicked Mash in the stomach before grabbing her hair, flipping the Demi-Servant over her shoulder.

Mash gasped in pain as her back met the mat and an arm was slipped around her neck. "And BB goes for a sleeper! After recovering her momentum with that cheap shot, will Mash be able to endure?" Da Vinci wondered.

Mash desperately tried to pry BB's arm from her neck as she felt her lungs beg for air. "Don't worry, I'm not done playing with you yet." BB whispered, letting her opponent go before getting to her feet, stomping on Mash's stomach to keep her in place and cause more pain. BB then proceeded to flip Mash over and sit on her opponent's back, reaching for the Shielder's legs. Mash wailed in pain as BB locked in the Boston Crab.

"And after letting Mash go, BB goes for even more punishment! Now her Boston Crab has its claws in our champ. Can she endure?" Medea wondered.

"Without a doubt." Ritsuka muttered, eyes locked on the ring and completely missing the smirks of his companions. Was he worried about his best friend? Absolutely. But despite his fear for his kouhai's wellbeing, he also knew about the determination and strength that kept her by his side whenever there was danger. Mash wouldn't lose so easily.

True to her Senpai's faith, Mash began clawing her way to the ropes, panting from the exertion as well as the stress on her back. "I don't think so~!" BB sang, dropping one leg so she could bend the other one farther, causing Mash to let out another scream. "You can't keep this up forever, Mash~. Just tap out and give me that belt." the Moon Cancer ordered sweetly.

"N-never!" Mash gasped, moving for the ropes again. "I can still win." she declared, managing to grab the bottom rope.

"Rope break." Arturia declared, glaring at BB when she didn't let go. "I said Rope Break. 1...2...3...4." BB let go with a shrug as Mash pulled herself to her feet, using the ropes to support herself as she regained her breath.

"No no, that won't do!" BB giggled, rushing her opponent with hands outstretched. Mash dodged at the last second, grabbing BB's arm as she rebounded and jumping, wrapping her legs around BB's torso and pulling on the captured appendage. BB wailed as the two fell from the combined weight.

"And Mash gets her second wind with a devastating armbar!" Da Vinci cheered. "She's felled her opponent with this move before, will history repeat itself?" the genius wondered.

"Y-Y" BB tried to speak through the pain.

"What?" Mash asked, pulling harder on the hyperextended arm.

"You forgot to get me away from the ropes." BB mocked, putting her foot over the bottom rope. Mash let go before Arturia even said a word, cursing her lack of attention. Both wrestlers got to their feet, taking up their stances again and circling each other. BB moved first, going for a grapple Mash was happy to participate in.

"And it seems BB wants to test the waters and see how much Mash has left in the tank." Medea noted, watching the power struggle between the purplettes.

Unfortunately for BB, the armbar was taking its toll as Mash gained the upper hand, shoving BB back into the ropes before grabbing and flipping her. Grabbing both BB's legs this time, she pulled the Moon Cancer to the center of the ring and flipping her over. Mash sat on her opponent's back, but instead of going for a Boston Crab, she decided on a Camel Clutch.

"Mash locks in a Camel Clutch! Will BB endure or will she tap?" Medea wondered.

"Such a wonderful sight!" Fergus laughed. "Young Mash never fails to put on a grand show!"

"No kidding." Cu chuckled. "The little lady is truly a force to be reckoned with. And she still wants to improve." Ritsuka smiled at the two Servants singing Mash's praises before his attention was caught by the sudden cheer of the crowd. "But it looks like BB ain't done yet."

True to the Caster Cu's words, BB had struggled and managed to shake Mash's grip, throwing an elbow shot back to knock the Shielder off of her before rolling to her feet. Mash got back to her own feet, but it didn't last as BB tackled her to the mat and threw a few punches to the Demi's head before getting off of her, pulling her to her feet by her hair, and throwing Mash across the ring.

"And BB gets her momentum back with a viscous assault! Now the question is what is she planning in that devil brain of hers?" Da Vinci inputted.

BB smirked as she watched Mash struggle to her feet. Just as Mash got to her feet, BB was there, throwing a haymaker to knock her back down. She then went for the pin. "1..." Arturia counted before Mash kicked out, rolling away before getting to her feet, breathing heavily.

BB stood with a smirk, but a glance at her shoulders showed she was getting tired too. Both stood on opposite ends of the ring as they waited for the other to move. BB's impatience got the best of her as she charged Mash, the latter following suit as both pulled their fists back. BB smirked as she opened her hand, jabbing her fingers forward for her signature Cursed Cranium Crusher. Mash leaned her head to the side, using her other arm to turn the attack as if it had bounced off Lord Camelot. Mash's own jab hit BB in her nose, causing BB to reel back in pain, clutching at her nose as Mash moved for the kill.

Mash dropkicked BB before picking her up. Medea and Da Vinci gasped in the stands. "This set up! Could it be?" Medea questioned.

"It looks like Mash is going to end the match here!" Da Vinci theorized.

"Time to end this!" Mash shouted, jumping a few feet into the air before both came crashing down to the mat. BB's vision went black as her head impacted the canvas.

"There it is! The Chaldeas Crash!" Da Vinci cheered. "The move Mash developed in honor of her own Noble Phantasm's old name!"

"1...2...3!" Arturia counted.

DINGDINGDING

The crowd went absolutely wild as Mash stood, letting her beaten opponent fall unconscious to the mat. "Winner by pinfall, Mash Kyrielight!" Medea announced, the crowd cheering. "The champ defends her title! In a thrilling match ending with her finisher, Mash has once again proved she deserves that belt!" she declared, Arturia handing Mash back her belt and glasses as she reached for the champ's hand. Both were raised in victory, one by Arturia, and one by Mash as she held the belt for all to see.

It could be argued that Ritsuka was cheering the loudest in the crowd for Mash's victory.

_**And done! Well, I think that went well. So be honest, how many people were surprised Mash was the champ? And I would like to repeat, there will be more matches after this, so feel free to suggest matchups either by review or PM. I do reserve the right to say no, but honestly I probably won't simply because I know I'm gonna run out of matchups on my own. So, leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see you all next time!**_


	6. After the event

_**Windraider, Bahamut-king, Guest, 64 and ptl, your requests have been heard and approved, though some will take research since I don't have some of the Servants listed and I'm in NA so I still have to wait to meet some of the Servants in the first place. It's annoying, but whatcha gonna do? But seriously, I have every intention of writing these matches. **_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

As the crowd began filing out of the makeshift stadium, Ritsuka noticed a few small stalls set up where Shuten had been at the beginning. Martha and Mordred were manning the stalls with the help of Nobunaga and Okita. Ritsuka parted with his companions to check out the stalls. "What do we have here?" he asked, coming over to Mordred and Nobu's stall first.

"Hey Master, enjoy the show?" Mordred asked with her signature smirk. "We got recordings of matches we had at the club since day one. Martha and Okita have got the various merch for your favorite wrestler. I think Medea proper has more than a couple of the dolls of Father." she added dryly. Ritsuka nodded, looking over the videos. "So, since I know you didn't know about this place before, whacha think?"

"I think I'd like to see some more of you guys in action." the brunette replied easily. "How many of the girls are members here?"

"Well, Ushiwakamaru doesn't get in on it, says she prefers her sword to her fists." Nobunanga said after a second, "But other than that... pretty much all of em?"

"Yeah, sounds about right." Mordred agreed with a nod. "Although it sucks we couldn't have a Junior match today. Jack would have made me a lot of QP."

"Wait, the kids get in on this too?" Ritsuka gasped, not believing his ears. How did Atalante and Iri let that happen?

"Yeah, usually as a way to settle disagreements. Although you should see the tag matches. Hold on, I think I got some of those tapes around here somewhere." Mordred said, disappearing under the table.

"S-Senpai?" Came a familiar voice. Ritsuka turned to face his trusted partner with a smile. "Y-you're here?" she stuttered, her face doing a decent impression of a tomato.

"Yeah, and I saw your match. You were amazing." Ritsuka replied with an easy smile.

"R-really?" Mash asked, fidgeting with her hands as she looked anywhere but her Master. "Th-that's kind of embarrassing." she admitted.

"Found em!" Mordred decided then was a good time to resurface with a box of dvds and video tapes. "This is the Starter Pack. It's basically the first seventy times the club met, including when Mash got her champ status." she explained before taking notice of the purplette. "Oh, hey Mash." she greeted with a smirk. "Have you seen the bracket for week after next?" she asked.

To the Master's surprise, he watched Mash's nervous attitude vanish as a confident smirk took its place. "I saw. Why? Still salty about that 'I Quit' match everyone advised against." she asked smugly.

"Even you have to tap eventually, champ." Mordred shot back. Ritsuka could see sparks shooting between the girls as he stepped toward Nobunaga.

"Yeah, they've been like this since Mordred's debut." Nobu explained dryly, watching the sparks. "She was determined to end Boobie-Servant's streak in the most humiliating way possible, and ended up being the one screaming for mercy.'

"So Mash has been on a roll?" Rituska asked, trying to ignore the bantering Camelot Servants.

"Sixty-Five wins to start." Nobu replied, stunning the Master. "Yeah, you heard me, she won sixty-five matches before her first loss." Nobu snorted. "Boobie-Servant is seriously strong, and she's starting to realize it."

Ritsuka decided enough was enough, and approached the two glaring women. "Hey, I think I'll take that Starter Pack." he informed, snapping both out of their competitive trance as Mordred put on a smile as she named the price. Ritsuka paid the QP and approached Okita's stall to look over the various merchandise before spying a chibi-Mash holding her championship belt over her head. Mash turned a new shade of red when he bought it.

...

"Thanks for walking me back to my room." Ritsuka said, his door sliding open. "And for helping me carry all this stuff." he added, putting the box down as Mash did the same with a second box and the chibi.

"No problem, Senpai." Mash replied happily.

"So, champ?" he asked casually.

Mash blushed slightly. "Y-yeah, but I think some of the Servants take it easy on me." she replied.

"Well, since this pack seems to include matches of you, how about we both watch some and we can see for sure?" Ritsuka suggested.

"Oh! Let's watch the first tournament!" Mash advised, grabbing a tape. "It's a great place to start, and I want to hear what you think about my performace."

"Sure thing." Ritsuka chuckled, taking the tape from his kohai and pulling out his old vcr that he had grabbed from Fuyuki a while back. He checked to make sure things were hooked up to the old tv before popping in the tape and turning both devices on. He returned to his bed, sitting next to Mash as she watched the replay start.

_**And done! Now, I know people love the idea of having the Chaldea girls wrestle, but I do need some matches with Mash in it. So... suggestions? I have a few planned out, but I can always use more ideas. Other than that, good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review and I'll see you all next time!**_


End file.
